Reunion
by popalot
Summary: The Hardy Boys have split ways. Frank and Joe haven't seen each other in four years. Will the brother's reunion be good? Will Frank and Nancy finally get together? Fair warning, I am a BIG Nancy/Frank fan. I am the ultimate stinker when it comes to summaries. I do not own The Hardy Boys nor Nancy Drew.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Yes I am still alive! :) lol. My computer is finally working again, but... I now have school to deal with. but hears a story. hope y'all enjoy. I don't know what happened to my other NDHB story so I'll try to start another one.**

**Frank is 23**

**Joe is 22**

**Nancy is 22**

**4 years earlier**

* * *

**Girls POV**

"I can't believe we're graduated." Nancy gushed into the phone.

"I can't believe it either." Joe said from the other end. "How about we meet up and swap notes?"

"That would be awesome." Nancy said as she glanced at Bess and George. "How would you girls like to see the Hardy boys?"

"Oooo." Bess squealed. "Are they coming?" She asked as she modeled a light blue formal dress.

"Oh." Nancy looked at the phone in her hand. "I don't know." She said with a shrug.

"Well ask them." George said gesturing to the phone.

"Oh. Right." She spoke into the phone. "So when do y'all want to meet up?"

"We were thinking of driving up there this weekend." Joe paused. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure."

**Boys POV**

"Great! I can't wait to see you." Joe looked up as Frank entered the living room. "Yeah. Bye."

"Who was that?" Frank asked as he sat on the couch

"Nancy."

"Drew?"

"Who else, Man?" Joe said throwing a pillow at Frank.

"So what did she want?"

"To congratulate us on graduating."

"Great!"

"And guess what?" Joe said as he leaned back the chair he was sitting in on the two back legs.

"What?"

"We are going to go see them this weekend."

"What?" Frank said as he jumped to his feet.

"You heard me right, Big Bro."

"You're not joking."

"Nope."

"Why didn't you tell me before you called her?" Frank demanded as he threw the pillow back at Joe. Joe lost his balance as the chair fell backwards.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised alright."

"What's going on in here?" Aunt Gertrude demanded as she entered the room. She glanced from Frank to Joe, who was still on the floor, back to Frank.

"Nothing Aunt Gertrude." Joe said angelically. He flashed her a winsome smile.

"Joe, get off that floor!" Aunt Gertrude demanded. "I've told you time and again to not lean back in the chairs."

"Sorry, Aunt Gertrude." Joe said as he stood and righted the chair.

"What are you boys planning on this weekend?" Fenton Hardy asked as he came into the room with Laura on is arm. Frank looked at Joe.

"My little brother planned a trip with out me knowing."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To see Nancy Drew." Joe replied with a wide smile. Fenton and Laura looked at each other and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Aunt Gertrude demanded.

"Nothing, My dear." Fenton said.

"I'm making lunch." Gertrude said as she stormed out of the room.

"Joe." Fenton shook his head as he looked at his younger son. "You've gone and made you aunt mad at you."

"Sorry, Dad."

"When are you leaving?" Laura asked. Joe looked at Frank.

"First thing in the morning." Frank replied.

"Yes!" Joe exclaimed as he jumped into the air. "I'll go start packing." With that, he ran out the room and up the stairs.

Frank shook his head as he walked over to the window. Fenton motioned for his wife to leave silently as he walked over to Frank.

"What's wrong, Son?" He asked as he laid a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Its not nothing." Fenton turned his son to look at him. "Its Nancy. Isn't it." Fenton watched the indecision cross the younger man's face.

"It is." Frank finally said.

"You love her."

"I…" Frank looked back out the window. He stood there silently.

"You don't want to admit it. Right?"

"She has Ned." Frank said with a shrug.

"Is that why you got mad at your brother?"

"Yes." Frank looked back at his father. "I know he's going to be there when Nancy tells him we're coming."

"And you and Ned don't get along." Fenton stated.

"Why would we?" Frank said as he began pacing the room. "He has what I want. And he knows it."

"Well. Maybe this trip can clear your head for a while."

"Maybe."

"You had better go pack if you're leaving in the morning."

"Ok." Frank said as he headed for the door. He paused in the doorway "Oh, Dad. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter. Hope y'all it's been so long. :)**

* * *

Joe leaned out the window as they entered Bayport.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Joe said as he breathed in the fresh air

"It is." Frank replied

"Are you excited about seeing the girls?"

"No" Frank said as he rolled his eyes. Joe stared at his brother. "I'm kidding!"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Joe said as he leaned back into his seat. "Do you think they've changed?"

"Probably no more than you and me."

"Always the optimistic one." Joe grumbled. Frank laughed as they turned up the road that lead to Nancy's house. Joe watched as Frank got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't worry, big brother. I have a feeling…"

"Joe." Frank said warningly.

"Ok." Joe said holding his hands up in surrender. He then pointed to three girls standing in front of Nancy's house. "There they are!" They pulled their old GMC van up beside the girls.

"You ladies need a ride?" Joe said suavely as he leaned out the window and winked at the girls.

"We might indeed, kind sir." Bess bantered back. The girls climbed into the back of the van and the group headed into town. They pulled into the Pizza Palace parking lot and piled out.

"Ladies." Joe said as he opened the door.

"Thank you." George said as he helped her out of the van.

"My pleasure." Joe said as he helped Bess from the van.

"Ah, such a gentleman." Bess said batting her thick eyelashes

"Aw, it's nothing."

"Thanks, Joe." Nancy said as she followed Bess out of the van. Frank stood be the front of the van waiting for the rest.

"Well if Prince Charming is finished, I'm famished." Frank said as he pocketed the keys.

"You could have helped." Joe said as he playfully punched his brother's shoulder. "It's hard being me." Everyone was laughing as they entered the Pizza Palace.

"Five?" The attendant asked.

"Yes." Joe said as he slung an arm over Bess and Nancy's shoulders. "I'm starved." They ordered their food and sat around the table talking about old times. Frank watched as Nancy and Joe talked animatedly about past mysteries they had solved together. Frank's mind jumped to the first time they met and then the time they thought they would die in the cabin. The first time they had kissed.

"…and then Frank sang Yankee Doodle and danced off the porch."

"What?" Frank looked around the table. Bess, George and Nancy were hardly concealing their laughter as Joe gave him an angelic smile.

"I was just telling them crazy Frank stories." Joe said.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"You were a million miles away." Nancy said. "I had asked what your plans are now?"

"I'm joining the agency." Frank replied.

"I'm not." Joe said with a firm shake of his head.

"Then what will you do?" George asked. "Aren't you and Frank a great team?"

"We are." Frank and Joe answered at the same time.

"But it's time we went our separate ways." Joe said.

"How does your father feel about that?" Bess asked.

"He's fine with it. He knew we wouldn't be together forever." Joe said as the waitress brought their food. An hour later they walked out the door and climbed back in the van.

"Can you drop George and me off at my house." Bess asked as she fixed her make-up.

"Sure." Frank replied. They laughed and talked the whole way to Bess's house. When they reached the house the two girls piledout and waved goo bye.

"It was great seeing you two again." Bess said.

"You too." Joe said with a smile and a wink. "Be good."

"I'll keep her out of trouble." George said over Bess's giggles. With that the van drove off.

"Do we drop you off at your house?" Frank asked, glancing into the rear view mirror.

"Yes." They rode in silence for the short ride around the corner to Nancy's house. The parked the van and Frank came around and opened the door for Nancy.

"Thank you, Frank." Nancy said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Frank closed the door behind her and walked her to her door. She turned and looked at him with a smile. "So where was Ned today?" Frank asked.

"Well…" Nancy looked down at her feet. "We broke up."

"What?"

"He wanted me to stop being a detective." Nancy looked at Frank. "But being a detective is my life."

"I understand." Frank said with a smile. He reached out and took her hand and lightly squeezed it. "If you ever need me. Just call." Nancy nodded. She then turned and went into her house. Frank went back to the van. The boys drove back home in silence.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. Thanks for any reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I hope this chapter isn't too dull... Thanks to all you who have reviewed on my stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Now**

Joe pulled into the parking lot of the UDA, Undercover Detective Agency. The agency was also a training base for those serious enough to enter. Joe took a different approach. He became a deputy for the Bayport Police, while Frank decided to continue detective work. Joe walked in the door and entered the reception room. It was a big open room surrounded by thick, impenetrable glass. He walked to the reception window and rang the bell. A petite, brown haired lady slid the glass back.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to meet ."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked looking at the schedule.

"No."

"Then you will need to call and make an appointment to come back." She replied curtly.

"Can you please tell him Joe Hardy is here to talk to him."

"Very well." The girl said rolling her eyes. "but Mr. Bellock is a very busy man." She left the reception desk .Joe watched as she walked out a door in the back of the room. He sat in one of the chair and picked up an old sports magazine and leafed through it. About thirty minutes later the door that led to the back of the building opened.

"Well if it isn't Joe Hardy." Came the deep welcome. Joe rose to his feet and met the man's hard with a firm shake.

"Mr. Bellock." The man was five-six, about sixty five years old, and salt and pepper hair.

"Come back to my office and we can talk." They talked as they headed toward Bellock's office. "So how have you been, Joe?" Bellock asked as they sat at a small round table.

"I've been good."

"How's your work at the police department?"

"I'm enjoying it." Joe looked around the large office. There were floor to ceiling book shelves, filled with books about detective work and criminology, on two walls. A large desk sat on one wall and then the small table where they sat that overlooked what appeared to be a training ground.

"How's your parents." Bellock asked as he took a sip of strong coffee. "I haven't talked to your dad in, umm… about three years."

"Their doing great. You know Dad is thinking retiring and mom and Aunt Gertrude are having a time trying to keep up with us." Joe said with a laugh.

"I can imagine."

"So how's Frank?" Joe looked at Bellock with a serious expression on his face. "Nobody's heard from him since he was accepted into the agency."

"He's doing great. Been really busy"

"Does he…"

"He should be in in about…" Bellock looked at the clock on the wall "ten minutes if you want to wait and see him."

"That would be great." Joe said enthusiastically.

"He will be coming back from a mission."

"Mind if I ask what kind?"

"He became part of a burglary ring." Bellock rose from his chair and motioned to Joe as he headed for the door. "and with him on the inside we were able to close it down for good."

"So, where are we heading?"

"To where the agents live. They live here on base so when we need them we just page them."

"That's a nice system." Joe said as they walked into a large room.

"This is the commons." Bellock told Joe There were a few people lounging around in the chairs and couches scattered around the room. .He nodded toward a table that was sitting close to a fireplace. "If you want we can play a game of checkers while waiting for Frank."

"You're on." Joe said enthusiastically. They were almost done with one game when everyone in the room began to applaud. Joe watched as Frank entered the room with a large smile and a couple waves. Joe noticed that his brother had changed a lot since coming or had he?

"Frank Hardy." Bellock called as he waved Frank over. Frank headed their way then froze when he saw Joe. In a matter of seconds the brothers were in a manly hug.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked

"I came to see you." Joe said with a laugh. "And you are looking great."

"So are you."

"So Frank," Bellock began. "How was the mission from your perspective?"

"It was rough at first." Frank said with a shrug. "But as you know, I was able to break through those barriers."

"And what of your partner?"

"She'll be here in a minute."

"I'll leave you and your brother to catch up." Bellock said as he walked away. "Come to my office after dinner and we will discuss your next mission."

"Yes, Sir." Frank then turned to his brother. "Wow. How have you been doing?"

"Great. What about you?"

"Fair-to-middlin'"

"No wonder you don't have time to contact anyone. You get back from one mission they send you on another."

"I know." Frank said with a shrug. "It's fine with me. I enjoy staying busy."

"I know what you mean." Joe said. "I hate when there's a down time and there's nothing to do but paperwork." The brothers shared a laugh.

"You were always the one for action, Joe." Came a sweet voice behind Frank. A Blonde haired girl stepped out from behind Frank with a huge smile.

"Nancy Drew?" Joe said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I joined about two years ago." Nancy looked at Frank and smiled. ":Thanks to Frank, I got in."

"So she's your partner?"

"Yes. I told them how we used to solve mysteries together. " Frank began.

"They put us on a one missions together and we solved three mysteries." Nancy finished with a laugh. "They decided we would stay a team."

"I'm sure there were no objections from you guys." Joe said with a wink. Nancy's face turned red while Frank looked around.

"Are you hungry. 'Cause I'm starved." Frank said as he headed toward the lunch room. Joe only laughed as he followed. They went through the line, paid for their food, and found a seat. Many people walked past and congratulated Frank and Nancy on their mission.

"So, how many people live here?" Joe asked

"About fifty. I think." Nancy replied. "They added a few new people since we've been gone, so I'm not really sure."

"Does everyone have a team-mate?"

"Yes." Nancy began to explain. "They don't send you out unless you have a partner. Sometime the 'partner' gets action and sometimes they don't."

"I can't see you not getting in on the action." Joe said with a laugh.

"So far, I've only had to be a silent partner once." Nancy said with a smile.

"Once?"

"Yeah. I broke my ankle and four ribs on our second mission together. So, I was the lookout. "

"She is the best." Frank said with a grin. Two guys came walking to their table.

"'Howdy, Frank. Nancy." One of the guys said with a deep southern drawl. He had dirty blonde hair and was about six feet, heavy built.

"Hi, Clip. What are you guys up to?" Frank asked them.

"Getting ready to do some training." Clip replied

"Well have fun." Frank said.

"Who's this guy?" A smaller yet athletic guy asked.

"My brother."

"Cool" The man slicked his hair back. "I'm Hank."

"Nice to meet you." Joe said glancing at Frank.

"For the record, Chief here has the best partner." Hank said winking at Nancy.

"Don't you need to go before you lose your training time?" Frank said with a warning tone.

"Whoa there, Chief." Hank said raising his hands and backing away from the table. "I'm leaving." With that Hank and Clip ran from the room.

"Chief?" Joe asked.

Frank shrugged. "They put me in charge of teaching self-defense and how to work as one with your partner. When I'm here." He got up from his chair. "I'll see you before you go, ok? I have to get to Mr. B's office."

"See you later, Brother." With that Frank left the dining room. "So, Nancy?" He said with a gleam in his eye

"What?"

"Has Frank asked you…"

"Don't ask." Nancy said holding up her hand. "And you know your brother better than I do."

"I think we both know Frank about equally."

"I don't know." Nancy glanced toward the door. "Sometimes it hard to figure out what's going on in his head."

"That's the way Frank always has been." Joe said. "But when you're in trouble…"

"He never lets you down." Nancy finished. They shared a smile. "Want to go watch some training?"

"Sure." They left the dining room and went to the training field.

* * *

**YaY! Its the end of the chapter. Until Next time my friends :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Enjoy reading. Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

"Well, it was great to see you again, Joe." Nancy said as she gave Joe a warm hug.

"Don't be such a stranger." Joe said as they pulled away.

"I won't." Nancy replied with a giggle. She stepped back as Frank walked toward Joe.

"Have a safe trip back, Brother." Frank said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"I will." Joe said with a smile. "Stay safe on your missions. We don't want…"

"Don't think about that." Frank interrupted." I'll call you soon."

"Ok." Joe climbed into his car. Nancy and Frank watched as he left the parking lot. With one last wave, he was out of sight.

"Come on." Frank said tugging on Nancy's arm. "We have a briefing to do."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Joe was sitting at his desk when he heard the phone ring in the other room. He had just gotten back from making an arrest and was just settling down to write up the report when a stop scent of coffee caught his attention.

"Hey, Joe." A fellow deputy stood in his door.

"What's up."

"There's a call for you on line three."

"Thanks man."

"No prob." The man said as he walked away. Joe answered the phone.

"Joe?" A shaken voice came over the line.

"Nancy?"

"Joe, we need your help."

"What's wrong."

"I can't explain over the phone." Nancy took a deep breath. "Get here as soon as you can." The line went dead.

"Nancy?" Joe said. "Oh boy." He quickly left his desk and ran to the Sheriff's office. He knocked on the door. "Sheriff?"

"Ah, Hardy!" The jovial voice answered. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"Have a seat."

"I need to ask a huge favor." Joe said taking a seat.

"Anything."

"I need some time off." Joe said taking a deep breath. "There's been a family emergency and…"

"Hardy." The Sheriff interrupted. "I don't need an explanation. You may have as much time as you need. Ok? "

"Thank you so much." Joe said as he rose to leave.

"I promise you will have a job when you return."

"Thank you again." Joe ran out of the office, grabbed some things from his office and ran out the door. He made it to his house in record time and quickly packed and was back on the road in ten minutes. He checked the time. 11:00. He wouldn't get to the UDA till late that night. It would just have to do.

* * *

**What happened? I guess I have to figure it out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's a new update. Hope y'all enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story.**

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock by the time Joe pulled into the parking lot.Nancy was waiting for Joe at the front door. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him through the front lobby and back to the commons. Joe noticed that nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Nancy?" Joe said pulling his hand away. "What's going on? Is Frank ok?"

"He's fine." Nancy glanced around. "I need you to trust me and wait and talk to Frank."

"Fine." Joe said as Nancy grabbed his hand and they took off again. She led him through a maze of hallways and finally stopped at a large oak door with a special keypad security lock. Nancy quickly said the password and they were in.

"Frank?" Nancy called. Joe watched as his brother, who had been leaning over an instrument panel straightened and smiled.

"I'm glad you could come, Joe." Frank said, running a tired hand through his hair.

"What going on?" Joe asked impatiently.

"We need your help." Frank turned hi attention back to the instrument panels.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he walked over and stood beside Frank.

"We had a breach in security. Mr. B was seriously wounded. We're not sure if he's gonna make it."

"Wow." Joe whispered. "Any idea who squealed?"

"We have no idea." Frank replied. "All we know is that we're dealing with experts."

"So, what do you need me for?" Joe asked confusion coloring his voice.

"I want _us _to solve this mystery." Frank replied.

"But, Frank…."

"You're our best choice, Joe" Nancy interrupted. "You may not be exactly the brain behind the operation, but your know how to make us think from a different angle."

"But…"

"We work best as a team, Joe." Frank said as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Joe looked from Nancy to Frank. He looked his brother in the eyes. He saw determination but also something else he wasn't sure what else.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Great!" A voice came from the corner. Joe spun around to see a beautiful brown-haired girl come from the shadows. He noticed three more people coming out of the wood works. "umm…"

"This is our team." Frank began. "The brown headed girl is Tessie and her partner is the big guy in the corner, Grit."

"Welcome aboard, Joe." Tessie said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"The old couple to your left is Grace and Bill."

"Good to finally meet you, Joe." Bill replied.

"So we're a six person team?" Joe asked.

"Seven." Frank replied. Joe quickly looked around the room. "Don't forget about yourself."

"Right." Joe said with a laugh. They then laid out the plan. Joe, Nancy, and Frank would do the main investigating outside the agency, while Bill and Grace manned the control room, and Tessie and Grit investigated inside the agency.

"One quick question." Joe asked Nancy. "Won't people wonder why you two aren't around?"

"Nope." Nancy said with a smile. "We were supposed to head out on a mission two days ago, but with Mr. B being down, we kinda had to postpone leaving."

"Ok." Joe said with a nod.

"Oh." Frank said straightening up. "As far as everyone else know Mr. B had a heart attack ."

"Ok." Joe Threw his arms around Nancy's shoulders and sent Frank a smug grin. "Just like old times, right?" Frank shot a withering look at Joe. Joe just laughed.

"Yes." Nancy said with a grin. "Just like old times."

"Will you ever grow up?" Frank huffed.

"As long as I'm your little brother…" Joe paused for emphasis. He removed his arms from around Nancy and looked around the room. Everyone was silent as they watched him. "NEVER!" He shouted, throwing his arms into the air. Frank wadded up a piece of paper and hurled it at Joe. I connected with Joe's forehead. Joe dramatically grabbed the corner of a nearby table.

"I can see working with you will be fun." Grace said as she patted Joe's cheek.

"It's definitely an adventure." Nancy said around a laughed.

"So when do we begin?" Joe asked, forgetting the dramatics.

"First thing in the morning." Frank replied.

"What time?" Joe asked.

"Three o'clock" Frank replied.

"Ok." Joe said rubbing his hands together.

"Ok everyone." Bill said looking at everyone in the room. "Good night and stay safe."

* * *

**Ok. I know crazy Joe moment :) Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**2:30am**

"Joe. Joe. It's time to wake up."

"Go away." Came the muffled reply.

"Joe!"

"It's my day off." There was a knock on the door. Frank went and opened it.

"Are you ready yet?" Nancy asked.

"I can't get Joe up." Frank said shaking his head. Nancy walked over to Joe.

"Joe. It's time to go." She whispered.

"Go away, mom. School doesn't start till eight." Nancy looked at Frank and laughed.

"This is good." She said as Frank rolled his eyes.

"We need to go." He said exasperatedly. "We may have to leave without him."

"But we're supposed to work together." Nancy argued. Frank looked at his sleeping brother.

"Fine." Frank said as he walked out of the room. "You have five minutes to get him to the van or we leave without him."

"Ok." Nancy whispered. She walked over to Joe. "Wake up, Joe. You can sleep in the van."

"I passed that test. I shouldn't have to take it again." Joe mumbled.

"Joseph Mark Hardy!" Nancy said sternly. "If you expect to work on this case you had better get up and moving. Now!" She leaned over and smacked Joe on the face. Joe quickly rolled out of bed.

"What was that for?" He asked as he pulled himself off the floor. He rubbed his sore cheek.

"Don't be such a baby, Joseph." Nancy said as she crossed her arms. "I didn't hit you that hard." She looked at her watch. "You have two minutes to be downstairs and in the van or else you'll have to wait till 8 to eat breakfast." Nancy watched as Joe quickly rummaged through a drawer.

"I'll be there." Joe said as Nancy closed the door and headed to the van. Frank was in the driver seat looking over papers. He looked at her when she got in the van and then looked back at the papers.

"So?"

"He's coming." Nancy replied. "What's that?"

"Just some things that Bill told us to watch for."

"Ok." Nancy giggled as she saw Joe come out the door and cross to the van. When he settled in the back he grunted. Frank pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"Why did you have to leave Nancy to wake me up?" He complained. "She attacks poor, unsuspecting men in their sleep."

"Well if you hadn't called her mom…" Frank let the sentence hang.

"I didn't." Joe looked at Nancy as she tried to smother her laughter.

"As much as I love your mother, I am definitely not her."

"Oh, really?" Joe said sweetly. "But you could… Hey!" Joe shouted as he hit the side of the van.

"Sorry. Pot hole." Frank replied. Joe could hear the laughter in Frank's voice.

_He so did that on purpose. _Joe thought.

"So what's the first order of business?" Nancy asked.

"Breakfast." Joe said. "Nancy promised me breakfast."

"Ok." Frank said. "We can stop at the Waffle House and have breakfast."

"Great." Joe settled into his seat and looked around the van. It had all the modern conveniences in it. "This looks like our old van, the one we had when we were younger, except more up-to-date."

"Sweet, huh?" Frank said. "This thing is totally awesome. Just wait till you can see what else it has hidden in here."

"I can't wait." Joe replied. Thirty minutes later they pulled into the Waffle House, ate, and then were back on the road an hour later.

"Joe reach under the passenger seat." Frank said as they drove down the road. Joe did as Frank said and pulled out a small black box.

"What now?"

"Put it in the square hole in the floor in the back." Joe worked his way to the back and dropped the box in the hole.

"Are we being followed?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know yet." Frank said as he glanced in the rear view mirror. A minute later Joe watched as the black box disappeared from sight.

"What kind of bomb was that?" Joe asked when he heard a small explosion.

"Nothing major." Nancy replied. "Just enough to give the person who hits it a major headache and a busted wheel axil."

"Ok. Cool." Joe exclaimed. They then rode in silence

"Ok, Joe." Frank spoke after he pulled the van into a secluded area. "Get into the chest in the back and pull yourself out two pistols and a knife." Frank crawled into the back with Joe and started handing Nancy her safety vest and a knife. Joe watch as Frank quickly donned on his gear. Nancy and Frank both slid the knife into their boot.

"Don't forget the bullet vest." Nancy said. Joe quickly chose his guns, knife and put on a vest. Frank checked the guns to be sure they were loaded and passed Nancy her two Glock 22's.

"Ok. Right now we need to get to the safe house." Frank said as he motioned his head toward the north. "Joe will stay with me since he hasn't been through this part before." Frank said. Nancy nodded her head.

"I'll see you guys in an hour." Nancy said as she took off into the dark. The night quickly swallowed her up.

"What are we doing?" Joe asked.

"We'll meet Nancy at the house in an hour." Frank dumped some extra bullets into his pockets.

"Why the extra bullets?"

"You never know what you're gonna run into out here."

"And you have to be prepared." Joe finished.

"Yep." Frank climbed out of the van and pulled on a backpack. He and Joe headed into the woods and quickly walked north. They talked silently as they walked.

"Can I ask you a dumb question?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Frank replied. "but it may not be as dumb as you think."

"Why haven't you asked Nancy out?" Frank stopped and looked at his brother.

"Well, I…" Joe saw Frank shrug.

"You're afraid she'll say no?"

"Not really." Frank replied as he started walking again.

"Then what?"

"I don't know." Frank replied. "Every time I think about asking her, I freeze."

"So, are you going to ask her?" Joe asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Frank said.

"I ask one question and got four answers." Joe laughed. "I'll let you think about it and you can get back to me."

"Thanks." Joe smiled because Frank sounded like he did when he was younger. They walked in silence for a while.

"How much farther?" Joe asked. Frank looked at his watch and then looked at the sky.

"Not much farther. Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Ok." Joe continued to follow Frank. Fifteen minutes later the walked up to a dark cabin. "I don't think Nancy is here yet."

"We'll see." Frank opened the door so he and Joe could slip in. They looked around the dimly lit room. "You're right."

"Who lit the fire?" Joe asked , gesturing toward the fireplace.

"It's always lit." Frank answered. "It's not a real fire. So that way we have light in here and no on smells the wood smoke." Joe noticed that the windows were covered with black paper so no light could get through. Frank put the backpack he was carrying on the chair.

"Do you think Nancy is ok?"

"We'll give her ten more minutes." Frank said as he looked at his watch. 5:30 "If she doesn't show by then we will go look for her."

"Do you know which way she went?"

"Yes." Frank replied. "We come here all the time to practice and always come here right before we head out on a mission."

"Oh?" Joe said. "Do you take the same path every time?"

"No. We plan ahead of time which path we will take." Frank walked over to a large closet and opened the doors. Joe saw more equipment. Frank pulled out three more pistols, a .50 sniper rifle, a machete, and a coil of rope. Joe stared as Frank slipped the pistol onto his left thigh and slung the machete onto his back. Frank looked up at Joe's distracted face and smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Joe shook his head slightly.

"It's just strange seeing you geared up like that." Joe shrugged.

"Yeah." Frank gave small smile. "But it's all part of the job description." He glanced at the door as Nancy came in.

"I see you guys made it in one piece." She teased.

"Was there any doubts?" Joe asked with an angelic look on his face.

"No." Nancy walked over to Frank and claimed the sniper rifle and slung it onto her back and strapped another pistol to her right thigh.

"You guy are like…" Joe paused and looked at the ceiling. "Ninjas!"

"Well." Nancy shrugged. "It's not really any different than what we used to do."

"Except we have very awesome and dangerous toys." Joe added. Frank held out another pistol to Joe.

"Want it?" He asked. Joe took it and secured it to his left thigh like Nancy and Frank had done.

"So what's the plan?" Joe asked. Frank laid out a map. It had some red markings on it. Some areas circled, some marked out, and some in blocks.

"Mr. B was attacked here." Frank drew a blue circle on the map.

* * *

**I know... Kinda lull. I hope it picks up soon. thanks for reading**


End file.
